


who am i to you, to me?

by woa



Series: ones that aren't finished and may never be [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, connor!wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something is wrong with connor.<br/>in the last few months something changed.<br/>becker tries to comfort him, but connor pulls away.<br/>something is wrong with connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\---

\---

Connor was acting strange. There was something wrong with him. Something off. He declined invitations to drinks and dinner. In the past few months, Abby barely saw him at home. He was in his room with the door closed the small amount of time he was at home.  
He was up and at work before Abby got up. He worked late and arrived early. He may even be sleeping there again.

\---

He was frightfully pale. Everyone noticed how his hands shook.

\---  
(Becker POV)

Whenever I asked him if something was wrong, he always said "I'm fine Becks, really"  
  


I arrived at work at 8:09. I found Connor in the break room. He was putting a packet of artificial sweetener in his coffee. There were 7 empty packets thrown across the counter. I noticed that he was wearing 2 thin long sleeved tees, layered, and that there were 2 jackets on the table behind him. When he straightened up from his hunched over position I could have cried. I could see every vertebra of his spine threw the shirt. 

"Connor"

I half-whispered, half-gasped. He turned around quickly and stared at me open-mouthed and wide eyed.

  
"Becker, hey um... What's up? You're kinda early, mate."

His eyes shifted down on to the ground. His hand reached behind him. He swayed, I thought he was going to fall.  
   

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

(Becker's POV)

“Connor”

I choked out, catching his arm and holding him upright. His arm was too thin. My hand easily wrapped all the way around it.

“WHAT!?”

He yelled at me, he seemed mad, I can't think of why.

“What Becker? Just say it! You all seem to have something to say to me!”

So he had noticed us, all the concerned glances, all our whispered conversations. He knew we were worried, and this didn't make me feel any better about his situation. I tried to keep my head, but I was too shocked, too concerned.

  
“Connor, what happened? You’re... you're skin and bones! You look sick Connor, have you seen a doctor!?”

Maybe it was just the flu. A very extreme case of the flu. Maybe it was cancer, oh please no, not cancer, anything but cancer I thought. I noticed how Connor stiffened and how he clenched his jaw. He glared at me with his fists held tight, so tight that his knuckles were white. I couldn't help but notice how skeletal his hands looked. How gaunt his face was.

  
“I’M FINE, NOTHING’S WRONG WITH ME!!!!!!!”

  
‘When did this turn into a shouting match?’ I thought. I was confused, Connor rarely shouted, which definitely meant that something was wrong. He was too defensive. Plus he looked so sick. There was something wrong with him, why was he lying. I sighed and tried calm him down, speaking in a soft tone.

  
“No Connor, you’re sick, you know that. You need to see a doctor, yo----”

The alarm sounded. Connor stormed past me, his bony shoulder slamming into me. I should have grabbed his arm again. 

 

* * *

 

The ride to the anomaly site was silent. Everyone could feel the tension. Connor stared out his window and no one dared to speak to him, myself included. I focused on the road and driving. I knew that the others knew something had happened, I saw there quick glances at Connor and myself, but they didn't know what had happened. As I stopped the car at the meeting point I though about Connor. A large part of me wanted to confront him, to lock him in a room with me and get all the answers, to hear what was going on in that gorgeous head of his. Or drive him to the hospital, where a doctor could figure out what was wrong. But I knew that if I confronted him it wouldn't end well, he was too stubborn. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shut up, no one is dead. Not Cutter or Stephen or anyone, and it all works. Except for Tom, he's dead. dead as a bag of... something that's dead. And I'm using his death as a psychological trigger for Connor.

When they reached the anomaly site soldiers were already there, guns aimed at the many small birdlike creatures with sharp pointy teeth.

Connor had already opened his laptop and was searching his database. Focused on that alone, though he noticed the looks from the others. He already had a hunch that theses creatures weren't from the past. When the search came up with nothing he told the others, that these creatures were probably from the future. It was also possible the his database failed, or he didn't' have all the data in it, but Connor was used to failure.

 

"Has there been any incidents or attacks, any wounds or death?"

 

Abby asked Matt who was on scene first.

"Only one, between 2 of the creatures, it looked like they were fighting over another one. But be careful, they spit some kind of venom, it's like acid-burned through the creature that lost."

Abby stepped back, and the men who were close enough to hear tightened their grips on their weapons.

"And the anomaly?"

Stephen asked.

"Disappeared, but the energy's still there so it'll be back soon."

Jess said, reading the reports on her tablet. Becker stood, eyes scanning the area, so he noticed when Connor leaned heavily against the SUV. Suddenly the anomaly appeared, startling everyone as well as the creatures. There were loud roars and shrieks and the creatures flew around in a swarm.

"Hold your fire. Only shoot if they start to leave the area, keep it contained."

Becker ordered. Thankfully most of the swarm flew back into the anomaly. There were 5 left, 2 of which were fighting mid-air.

One of the other 3 flew and landed on a branch, almost directly above Connor. Everyone's attention was on the 2 creatures that were fighting. Another one of the 3 followed and perched next to the first above Connor. The first squawked and hissed. The second lunged and bit at the air. No one noticed them, not even Conner, maybe one of the soldiers did, maybe. The first spread it's wings and hissed louder, venom dripping from it's tongue. Some of it's venom dripped down and landed on Connor's right shoulder. He didn't notice at first, with his attention on the main fight and with how he was under so many layers. The second one flew away from Connor's area into the anomaly, and the first chased it. Upon seeing those two fly back the original two that fought also flew back and the lone single one followed. Jess and Cutter locked the anomaly and the others packed up to leave. The creature's venom had finally burned through all of Connor's layers and as soon as it hit his skin Connor screamed in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Becker, Abby, Stephen, Matt, Jess, Nick, Danny, and some of the soldiers all looked over to see Connor clutching at his shoulder, kneeling on the ground.

Becker rushed towards him, Abby and Stephen right behind.

"Connor, what- let me see."

Becker tried to pull off Connor's hand and then Becker pushed down the layers.

"He's got some of those creature's venom on him!" 

Becker yelled. Abby ran to the first aid kit. She came back a second later with vinegar. Becker poured almost the entire bottle on Connor's shoulder, neutralising the acid.

"It's good, it's good."

Connor had tears in his eyes and his lips were broken and bloody from him trying to hold in his screams.

The wound was 3 cm across, but it had torn through skin and fat and muscle tissues.

"Connor, we have to get you back to Home Office, okay a medic's here to take you back."

Stephen told him. Connor nodded, not thinking about the repercussions of him seeing a doctor, he was too focused on the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end for now... probably won't continue  
> sorry


End file.
